From Future
by Shapire Blues
Summary: Hari yang biasa di guild Fairy tail, tapi semua berubah ketika seorang anak datang. Kenapa ia mirip sekali dengan Natsu? Siapa sebenarnya anak itu? dan kenapa ia memiliki lambang Fairy tail di lengan kanannya?


**.**

Suasana di guild masih dengan biasanya ,meriah. Terdengar patahan dari barang-barang malang milik guild yang rusak maupun hancur karna ulah anggota guild. Juga sorak-sorak pendukung contest minum beer. Semua masih hari yang sama di guild Fairy tail. Hingga seorang anak lelaki masuk kedalam serikat, seketika membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian anggota guild.

"Fairy Tail…"

**From Future**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail is**

**Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ara ara, siapa anak yang manis ini?" Mira berlutut bertanya ,sembari mengelus dengan lembut kepala anak lelaki itu dengan senyuman lembutnya, menatap anak lelaki yang manis dan imut. Ia memiliki rambut yang Spyke dan berwarna pink, matanya cokelat , besar dan indah. Ia memakai baju kaos lengan panjang berwarna putih di tengahnya ada gambar naga berwarna merah, celana yang ia kenankan berwarna biru. Sekilas Mira seperti melihat sosok Natsu kecil.

"Bibi Mira!" Teriak anak itu memeluk Mira erat-erat. Mata gadis barmaid itu terbelalak. Apa baru saja ia memanggilku Bibi? Pikirnya.

Anggota guild lain menatap heran dan penasaran dengan anak lelaki yang sedang berada dalam gendongan Mira.

"Mira kau tau anak lelaki ini?" Gray menyerngitkan dahinya dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah anak lelaki itu. "Anak ini mengingatkan aku dengan Flame-Head, hanya saja ia memiliki mata yang cokelat, Sekarang dia sedang menjalankan misi dengan Lucy dan Happy" Gray menaruh jari di dagunya.

"Paman Gray!" Teriak anak lelaki itu untuk yang kedua kalinya, menggeliat mencoba turun dari gendongan Mira. Berlari kearah Gray dan menarik salah satu ujung boxernya.

"Eh?"

"Gray … sejak kapan kau memiliki keponakan?" Erza berjalan menghampiri Gray dan anak lelaki itu.

"Hai Bibi Erza~" Anak itu tersenyum menyeringai, membuatnya terlihat lebih manis lagi. Para gadis menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar. "KAWAAII~!"

"Ada apa ini?" Master Makarov berjalan pelan masuk kedalam kerumunan, "Hey, um,.. Nak ,bisa kau beri tau siapa namamu ?"

"Ji-Chan ? kau ini bicara apa? Aku Akira" Akira menjawab dengan tatapan bingung.

"Baiklah… um.. nak berapa umurmu dan ada perlu apa kau datang kemari?"

"Huh? Aku berumur 6 tahun ,setiap hari aku berkunjung kesini bersama Papa dan Mama ,Ji-Chan, dan bermain dengan semuanya, bahkan denganmu karna aku anggota Fairy tail" Akira menujukan lengan kanannya dengan tanda merah lambang Fairy tail yang tertutup baju panjangnya.

"Master mungkin dia salah satu anak dari masa depan?" Levy mencoba memberikan kesimpulan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Jadi maksudmu anak ini lahir dari salah seorang anggota guild Fairy tail?" Tanya Lisanna. Levy mengangguk ringan.

"Itu sebabnya dia memanggilku Paman,huh? Aku ingin tau siapa ayahnya?" Gray tersenyum dan mengacak-ngacak rambut pink Akira.

"Jangan sentuh anakku Underwear Prince!"

"Huh, Suara itu…" semua anggota guild menoleh kearah sumber suara, dilihatnya seorang lelaki dewasa berambut pink, tapi yang ini lebih panjang dan postur badanya tinggi , ia memiliki mata onyx hitam , berjalan kearah kerumunan dengan senyum menyeringai menampakan deretan giginya. Semua mata anggota guild membesar , ini tidak mungkin… tidak mungkin…

"NATSU!"

"Yo! "

"Na-natsu kau berbeda?" Tanya Lisanna. harus ia akui , Natsu yang didepannya bukan Natsu yang biasanya, memang rambut pink ,mata onyx dan kulit tannya masih sama tapi wajahnya sangat tampan. Postur tubuhnya yang tinggi membuatnya terlihat… kau tau… sexy?

"Tentu saja! Kalian kira aku tidak akan berubah di masa depan, huh?" Natsu tersenyum.

"Jadi benar kau dari masa depan? Aku masih bisa mengalahkanmu Salamander" Gajeel mendengus.

"kau terlalu muda 9 tahun untuk melawanku "

"Papa!" Teriak Akira berlari menuju Natsu. "Akira! , Hey… kau tidak takut kan?" Natsu mengangkat Akira dan mendudukannya di bahunya. Bahunya memang terlihat lebih besar.

Akira menggeleng kepala "Tidak, ada Bibi Mira, Paman Gray, Bibi Erza , Ji-Chan dan semuanya disini aku tidak akan takut" Akira tersenyum manis. Para gadis tak kuat menahannya dan …

"KAWAAAAIIII!"

"Natsu ~ harus kuakui kau membuat anak yang paling manis yang pernah kulihat!" Levy mencubit pipi kiri Akira.

"Dia sangat imut ~" Mira menambahkan. Mencubit pipi Akira yang kanan. Lisanna yang berada di sampingnya mengagguk setuju.

"Dia bisa menjadi lelaki yang tampan kau, tahu?" Cana memberi komentar sembari meneguk kembali minuman kesayangnnya.

"Anak yang sangat manis Natsu-san " Wendy tersenyum hangat.

Natsu tak dapat membantu selain tertawa geli. "Tapi um… bagaimana cara kau kesini, maksudku waktu kami?" Makarov bertanya kepada salah satu anak asuhnya di masa depan.

"Yah, kau tahu… seorang Mage tengah berlatih spell baru, mengenai perjalanan waktu…" Natsu menahan kalimatnya dan melirik kearah Levy. Semua mata kini tertuju pada gadis Script Mage . dia merasa sedikit tidak nyaman karna banyak mata diarahkan kepadanya "… aku dan Akira sedang bermain di salah satu meja dekat bar, lalu mantranya tiba-tiba mengarah ke kami, yang aku ingat hanya cahaya terang dan wooosh kami sudah berada dalam waktu kalian. setengah hari aku mencari cari Akira dan aku ingat , aku pernah memberitahunya jika suatu saat ia hilang kembalilah ke Fairy tail Dan disinilah kami…" Natsu menurunkan Akira dari bahunya dan mendudukannya di antara kakinya. Mereka kini duduk di salah satu kursi bar , dikelilingi oleh anggota guild yang lain.

"Yah, sepertinya kami akan berada disini untuk sementara waktu…"

"Jadi Natsu ,... beri tahu kami seperti apa guild di masa depan?" Erza bertanya sembari menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan mengambil kursi yang dekat dengan Natsu.

"Huh? Luar biasa! Semunya telah menjadi _S-Class Mage , _dan percaya atau tidak Erza, aku mengalahkanmu" Natsu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengarahkan jempolnya ke dirinya. Senyum bangga tertempel diwajahnya.

"Apa?" Teriakan anggota guild dapat terdengar hingga keluar bangunan serikat. Mereka tidak percaya. Erza … Titania… Salah satu gadis demon itu kalah dengan.. Natsu?

"Kau pasti bercanda kan Flame-Head?" Gray melompat kedepan Natsu dengan raut wajah seperti melihat adegan horror.

"Apa maksudmu Underwear Prince!" Tangan Natsu mengeluarkann semburat api yang siap ia lontarkan ke frienemy-nya ini.

"Cukup!" Suara gadis Titania menggema didalam ruangan. "Gray jangan mencari masalah, Natsu sudah lebih dewasa darimu, hormati dia.." Erza memberika Ice Mage itu _death-glarenya_. Gray hanya dapat menjawab 'A-aye' sedangkan Natsu tersenyum licik dan puas.

"Baiklah Natsu, bagaimana dengan kami apa kami berubah?" Levy bertanya dengan tatapan berharap ada hal yang baik berubah pada dirinya.

"Kalian? um.. yang aku tahu kalian semua telah mempunyai anak dan aku tahu kalian akan menikah dengan siapa saja~" Natsu tersenyum jahil kearah beberapa pasangan. Seperti Gray dengan Juvia. Levy dengan Gajeel. Mira dengan Freed.

Para gadis mulai bermimpi tentang siapa—yang—akan mereka nikahi di masa depan. Sedangkan para lelaki mulai menentukan pilihan gadis idamannya.

"Papa, apa tadi ada Ui di serikat?" Suara merdu Akira memecahkan lamunan anggota guild dari mimpinya.

"Siapa itu Ui?" Tanya Elfman. "Hnn… dia putri si Underwear prince, sepertinya Akira menyukainya,…" Natsu menunjuk tepat kedepan wajah Gray."…tapi aku tak sudi berkerabat dengan mu Stripper!"

"Aku juga tidak mau Flame-Brain!" Gray menepas tangan Natsu. "Tapi papa, Ui manis seperti Bibi Juvia.." Akira memanyunkan bibirnya dan menyilangkan tangan tanda dia memprotes apa yang dikatakan ayahnya.

"Seperti Bibi Juvia? Itu berarti… Gray akan menikah dengan Juvia!" Mira tersenyum menggoda kearah gadis Water Mage yang warna wajahnya sudah merah padam. Begitu juga Gray yang mengeluarkan bulir-bulir keringat di kedua pelipisnya wajahnya kini sama dengan rambut Erza.

"Hahaha, akhirnya kau mendapatkan Gray , ne Juvia?" Cana tersenyum jahil kearah Gray dan mengedipkan matanya kearah Juvia.

Gray hanya berdecak malu , memalingkan pandangannya dari Juvia. Sedangkan Juvia ingin pingsan karna ingin meledak saking senangnya.

"Hahaha! Lihat dirimu Underwear Prince! Baiklah satu pasangan telah terbongkar, Akira jangan bicara seperti itu lagi ya? Kau akan membuat shock orang-orang di guild ini" Akira mengangguk dan kembali menyeruput susu yang baru saja diberikan oleh Mira.

"Ne, Akira apa kau mempunyai saudara?" Mira bertanya dengan mata berbinar-binar. Akira menggelengkan kepala "Tidak, tapi perut Mama besar sekarang, Papa bilang akan memberikan ku adik perempuan!" Seketika suhu tubuh Natsu menigkat, entah mengapa kini darahnya mengalir diwajahnya.

"Adik perempuan!" Teriak para gadis. Jika Akira sudah seimut ini, bagaimana dengan Adik perempuannya.

"Apa itu benar Natsu?" Levy ,Mira dan lisanna melompat kegirangan .

"Yah… kau tahu…" Natsu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal.

"Aku penasaran siapa ibunya?" Pertanyaan Bixlow membuat atmosfer di ruangan berubah.

"Ya kau benar ,siapa ibunya Flame-Head?"

"Yup! Yup! Jika anakmu seimut dan semanis ini pasti ibunya cantik kan Natsu?" Mira tersenyum hangat.

Setelah itu anggota guild mulai melontarkan pertanyaan mengenai ibunya Akira.

"Apa dia pintar Natsu?"

"Yah…"

"Apa dia sexy?"

"Ugh…"

"Apa dia menyukai buku Natsu?"

"Um…"

"Kenapa dia mau denganmu Natsu?"

"Hey!"

"Apa dia sangat cantik sehingga kau tertarik?"

"Ng…"

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!" Tiba-tiba munculah cahaya yang terang, di dalam serikat menampilkan sosok wanita dewasa dengan rambut pirang panjang mencapai belakang bawah tubuhnya, dengan mata cokelat , kulit putih dan bersih, perutnya memperlihatkan kalau ia sedang mengandung. Semua anggota guild kembali dibuat shock, itu… wanita itu….

"LUCY!"

Natsu berdiri dari tempat duduknya menghampiri istrinya "Woah Lucy Dragneel , apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Natsu memegang kedua pundak Lucy , dengan bayi didalam perutnya itu akan membuatnya sulit berjalan. Natsu menuntunnya kearah anggota guild yang masih melongo.

"Mama!" Akira memeluk Lucy ."Akira! kau tidak apa-apa? Apa papa membuat mu terluka?" Lucy memberikan tatapan sinis kearah Natsu, sedangkan Natsu hanya tertawa gugup.

"Lu-Lu-Chan?" Suara Levy memecahkan keheningan yang ada di guild "Jadi.. kau dengan Natsu…" Levy melihat kearah Lucy masa depan lalu ke Natsu setelah itu kembali ke Lucy. Lucy Hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tau! Aku tau! Kalian saling menyukai!" Mira berteriak dan melompat kegirangan, air mata bahagia kini telah mengalir di kedua pipinya. Yang lain hanya bersweatdrop ria.

"Kau menikah dengan Lucy ,huh, Natsu kau sangat beruntung" Cana tersenyum jahil kearah dua teman masa depannya.

"Aku simpati denganmu Bunny-Girl" Gajeel menepak pelan punggung Lucy tanda simpati.

"Hey! Jangan menyentuh Lucy! Dia istriku!" Natsu menepas tangan Gajeel. Gajeel hanya menunjukan cengiran khasnya "Gi hiee…"

"Wow Lucy , Akan mempunyai putri ,heh?" Lisanna menggoda dan mengelus perut Lucy yang besar.

Wajah Lucy memerah, dia membenamkan wajahnya didada Natsu dan Natsu melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Lucy menepak lembut pundaknya. Membuat pasangan itu terlihat lebih manis. Layaknya sebuah keluarga yang harmonis.

"Natsu…Lucy … Selama ini kalian tidak pernah cerita , kalau kalian mempunyai hubungan khusus"Erza bertanya membuat Natsu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ya… Kalian selalu saja bertengkar , bagaimana kalian bisa bersama?" Wakaba menambahkan.

"Yah,..enatahlah… kalian tahu.. rasa suka bukan selalu berawal dari seringnya kalian bersama atau kalian berbagi segalanya bersama, tapi dari sebuah pertengkaran itulah tercipta sebuah rasa, aku benar kan Luce?"(* percaya Natsu bicara seperti itu -_-") Natsu menjawab sambil menaruh lengannya di pundak Lucy dan menatapnya dibibirnya tercipta senyuman lembut, Lucy membalas senyuman itu dengan hangat.

Semuanya melongo mendengarkan perkataan Natsu, Bagaimana seorang yang bodoh seperti Natsu dapat berkata semanis itu, hari ini benar-benar membuat mereka shock.

"Setidaknya otakmu berkembang di masa depan Natsu" Perkataan Cana membuat semuanya tertawa. Natsu hanya menggembungkan pipinya. Sekarang mereka mendapat sedikit gambaran bagaimana guild nantinya, semua masih sama meriah, ribut , hanya saja akan adanya generasi yang baru.

"Kami senang berada disini, tapi Levy-Chan di masa depan bilang lubang waktu yang di sana itu akan tertutup dalam waktu lima menit" Lucy menunjuk kearah lubang yang mengeluarkan cahaya terang dan setiap detikya mengecil.

"Baiklah semuanya kita akan bertemu kalian nanti" Natsu menganggkat Akira dan memegang pergelangan Lucy , masuk kedalam lubang waktu,.

"Bye, Minna! "Akira melambaikan tangan, dengan itu Natsu,Lucy dan Akira menghilang.

Sesaat mereka pergi , di luar guild terdengar keributan, ketika pintu guild terbuka menampakan sosok Natsu dan Lucy masa kini dengan Happy terbang mengelilingi mereka. Terlihat raut wajah Lucy yang kesal akan Natsu.

"Kau menghancurkan kota lagi Natsu!"

"Sudah kubilang aku akan mengganti uangmu yang terpakai Luce!"

"Tapi aku harus bayar uang sewa tiga hari lagi!"

"Aku yang akan membayarnya Luce!"

Semua anggota guild tersenyum melihat adegan itu, dua orang itu tidak sadar apa yang baru saja terjadi, mereka akan mempunyai seorang anak yang manis.

"Ara ara Natsu menghancurkan kota lagi?" Mira menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan senyum manis diwajahnya. Dia tidak dapat menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya untuk dua orang yang berada di depannya ini.

"Ya! Coba kau Tanya dengan si Flame-Brain ini!" Lucy menunjuk kearah Natsu.

"Hey! Luce!" Protes Natsu.

"Kalian saling menyukai~" Sahut Happy sambil mengemut ikan.

"Tidaak!" Jawab mereka bersamaan. "wooo! Kalian sangat cocok!" Gray tersenyum jahil. Diikuti tawa dari beberapa anggota guild.

"Tidak mungkin! Aku dengan dia!" protes mereka "Stop! Meniruku!" mereka saling menunjuk satu sama lain. "Kau!"

"Hai~ kalian memang pasangan yang serasi Natsu … Lucy.."

"URUSAIIII!"

.

Jadi? Apakah aneh? Apakah jelek? :o

Maaf jika tidak sesuai harapan pembaca :]

Review please~ ^^


End file.
